Mr Funnybones
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: “'You’re… you’re pregnant.' Brennan stammered, married and pregnant, those are the two things she and Emily had always said would never happen to them. A friends marrige causes Brennan to reasses her views, but will it change anything? BB definatly BABY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all…lol I really don't have a southern accent, I just like to pretend I do… So I went to the Josh Groban concert Friday, and boy was it amazing…wow. You can say that you think he's boring or too opera-y for you, but you can't deny that he has one hell of a voice. He gives me a chill when he sings, I love him. Not to mention he's hilarious, making Monty Python jokes and pixy sticks… Anywho, he kind of inspired me to get my butt in gear, so I wrote this story, not to mention made about 4 music videos… This is a little different, I hope it's not too OOC for Brennan, I really believe that she has a silly side in her, it just takes the right person to get it out.

Mr. Funnybones

"I guess I am the only one sticking to the promise we made in college." Surmised Dr. Temperance Brennan sadly. She was sitting in the cozy bedroom of the small apartment she and Emily had shared when they attended NorthWestern. Brennan couldn't believe that it still looked exactly the same as it had when she left.

"I know, I know… and I am sorry, I'm in love what else can I say?" Emily smiled a dreamy look coming to her face when she thought of her husband-to-be. She turned to face her good friend, pulling her leg under her and clutching the flower-shaped pillow to her belly as she did so. "Someday it will happen to you too." She nudged her friend causing her to fall back on the soft pink bedspread. She took the place beside her and stared up at the stars she and Tempe had put there in their 3rd year. Tempe had insisted that they make constellations with them even though Emily had planned on just throwing them up there. She chuckled softly at the memory, Tempe was so meticulous but she loved her.

"Love isn't rational, and it's not for me…" Brennan stated coldly in the monotone voice she reserved for examining bones. When she first met Emily they had clicked instantly, both trying to escape horrible pasts. Emily had lost both her parents and her little sister in a devastating car crash, they were heading home from a benefit, she was just 13. Emily had the flu; she had been forced to stay home with the housekeeper Diane, and she has blamed herself ever since. There was difference between her and Brennan though, her parents were rich, and they had made sure she was always taken care of. "I am happy for you though." She reassured Emily, taking her hand. Lying on the bed with her, Brennan was reminded of their college days. "How is the play going?" She asked suddenly.

"Fantastic. It should be opening right on time." Emily smiled. She sat up drawing her legs under her in Indian style. Her long dark hair was up in a bun; she was wearing long Tinker Bell pajama pants and a lavender camisole over her lithe frame. Her best feature was her eyes, large, dark brown, and inquiring. "Look at us." She laughed. "You, a world renowned forensic anthropologist and me, starring as Christine in Phantom of the Opera."

"We both got what we always wanted." Tempe sat up mimicking her friend. Emily had gone to the NorthWestern School of Music and had always dreamed of starring in a Broadway musical.

"And yet here we are, sitting on a bright pink bedspread of our tiny college dorm room eating Spaghetti O's." Emily giggled, gesturing to the two empty bowls sitting on the nightstand. Brennan looked around the room her eyes falling on the life-size model of a human skeleton next to her bed. In a fit of laughter one night, Emily had dutifully named him Mr. Funnybones and that had been his name ever since.

"I can't believe you kept him." She said gesturing toward the skeleton. She looked around the rest of the room. "I can't believe you kept any of this."

"For a long time this represented the best chapter of my life, why would I change anything?" Emily said turning serious, but as soon as it had gone her smile reappeared. "Anyway I haven't been spending much time here lately." She wiggled her eyebrows and Brennan let out a small laugh. "I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it… Besides it's a nice place to stay when you come to visit, however often that occurs." She jested jabbing Brennan playfully in the ribs.

"You know I'm busy, I have work and you know how important my work is to me." Brennan explained.

"Yes I do, but I also know how important your work is to everyone else." She took her friends hand. "Tempe you give people justice, you put killers away. I know its not easy for you…" she started staring Brennan right in the eye.

"What… no, I love my job." Brennan assured her.

"I know you do, but I also know that it takes its toll on you. Tempe, don't think for a moment that I don't see right through that mask you wear. I was there when you first began constructing it, remember?" she didn't wait for an answer. "I just want you to know, that I think what you do is very brave and I am proud of you." she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't do it alone you know." Brennan said quietly, she moved so she was sitting next to her friend.

"Ah, yes… The mysterious partner." She linked arms with Brennan. "You still haven't told me much about him, which means there is much to tell." Emily stated.

"No there's nothing, Booth and I we're partners, we work together." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I play along… Will I get to meet this Booth?" she asked.

"Eventually, maybe." Brennan shrugged.

"I just got the most amazing idea. You should bring him to the wedding!" Emily exclaimed, suddenly excited she jumped up from her seat.

"No, no, no, just wait a minute." Brennan commanded. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, some tool from the FBI who you just started dating and is mysteriously going to be out of town the day of the wedding." Emily raised her eyebrows. "Also you said he was your partners friend, so I don't think he'd mind if you took 'Booth'" she said the last word with air quotes.

"I can't… Booth and me at your wedding, together… no" she said tilting her chin hoping to look defiant.

"Come on Tempe. I mean how would it look, my number one bridesmaid showing up at the wedding without a date?" Emily joked. She had come up with that title for Tempe because she didn't want a maid of honor. It just wouldn't be right, as close of a friend as Tempe was, she couldn't just picture anyone other than her sister having that title. A tear almost came to her eye, when she thought of how she and Amber would stay up until the middle of the night planning their weddings, picking out color schemes. In those fantasies Amber had always been the maid of honor. After the accident Emily had to rebuild herself, alone from bottom to top. She learned not to trust people and it was then she had decided she would never get married. Now, here she is getting married tomorrow and she wished that somehow Amber would be there with her next week. "Just consider it okay?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright I'll ask him, but that doesn't guarantee he will say yes." Brennan conceded and Emily jumped up and down.

"If he doesn't, then you're not asking him right." Emily said with an eyebrow raise.

"Emily!" Brennan yelled scooping a pillow from the bed and tossing it at her, Emily just laughed and threw it back. Brennan ducked and it flew right into Mr. Funnybones. Temperance found herself laughing like she hadn't in years. Emily had a way of bring out that side of her. "You still never told me why you kept him."

"EMILY WOULD NEVER GET RID OF ME!!!" Emily bellowed in the deep rumbly voice she used to use when she made Mr. Funnybones talk.

"Emily stop, you know I hate that." She said trying to stifle her laughter.

"HEY LADY, WHAT DO YOU CALL A STUPID SKELETON?" Emily continued, Brennan decided to play along.

"I don't know what?"

"A BONE HEAD, GET IT, A **BONE** HEAD." By this time Emily had made her way to stand right next to the skeleton, she opened and closed the jaw as she made it laugh. "THAT ONE KILLS ME." She said as she lifted the skeleton's hand to its face. It began to laugh again "KILLS ME, HE HE HO HO, I'M ALREADY DEAD!" by this time both Brennan and Emily were practically rolling on the floor.

-BB-

An hour later, Brennan found herself lying on the twin bed in the room that used to be hers. She fingered the soft plain white sheets and the navy blue comforter. She glanced over at Emily, who was completely zonked out. The furry comforter of her bed in a ball, revealing the rainbow tie-dye sheets she was strewn across. She heard a slight moan and rustling, and slowly Emily rose and massaged her eyes.

"Tempe, are you up?" she called quietly.

"Yeah." She answered, sitting up and pulling the sheets tight around her.

"I realized that in all the catching up, we forgot completely about Josh and my impending marriage." She said grabbing her black rimmed glasses off the table by her bed. She took out her contacts before she fell asleep.

Brennan sighed; she had purposefully avoided the subject. "What about it?" She said nonchalantly.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked immediately regretting it. "Save me the speech about marriage being an archaic institution and not natural, please?" Emily added.

"Honestly?" Brennan asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely, no secrets." Emily defined.

"Well I am a little confused, I mean all this time I thought we had the same views… and then you go and get engaged. What happened to all those talks we had in college, about men just being recreational and our need for independence?" Brennan voiced the concerns she had been hiding all night.

"I don't know, Tempe, honestly I didn't plan this… it just kind of happened. I mean when I first got involved with Josh I just thought it was going to be… well you know Josh." Emily said referring to her fiancée; he had been an old friend that they had met in their first year. He was a notorious player and known for seeing many different women.

"Yes I do." Brennan laughed her expression quickly morphing to confusion. "But that just makes it all the more confusing."

"I know, I am not really even sure myself." Emily took a breath to prepare herself for the long story. "Well, I hadn't seen him since we graduated, and then one day we bumped into each other at an audition. That was about a year ago. We had a steamy fling at his place downtown, but he had an audition in Memphis the next morning so when I woke up alone I wasn't surprised. I gathered up my things and walked out the door, just as I was leaving his building; he called me on his cell phone. He told me that he just couldn't stop thinking about me and that I should go home and pack my stuff there was a train ticket waiting for me at the station." Emily paused. "I thought about it for about a millisecond and then ran home to pack."

"Just like that?" Brennan asked.

"Well you know me, spur of the moment, a true actress." She laughed. "Things kind of took off from there. Then two months ago I found out I was pregnant." The shocked look on her friend's face told her that she had forgot to mention that little detail. "Oh, did I forget to mention it."

"You're… you're pregnant." Brennan stammered, married and pregnant, those are the two things she and Emily had always said would never happen to them. "I don't understand I thought you didn't want children, and what about the play?" Brennan asked bewildered, she must have looked like a deer in headlights because Emily chuckled a little and then became serious.

"I didn't want children, we most definitely didn't plan this. You know my views on abortion so I had no other choice but to keep it. And the play, my director is being very kind about it, its only a three moth long run and I won't be showing very much then." Emily told her as she carefully lifted herself off the bed with the grace of a dancer. She perched herself on the edge of Brennan's bed. Brennan wanted to say something supportive but she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be a lie, Emily had set the rules, no secrets. Instead of waiting for a reply Emily continued. "When I told Josh, I expected him to leave me, and I would have to raise our child alone. So you can imagine it came as a huge surprise when he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him, right then and there."

"What did you say?" Brennan asked deciding facts were better than opinions. Emily motioned for her to move over, she did, and Emily took the place on the bed beside her.

"I was so confused, Tempe what would you do?" Emily sighed.

"I don't know, I've never been in that situation." Brennan said honestly, causing Emily to chuckle.

"Well, I of course freaked out. I had a little rant, yelling about how I never wanted this, pacing around the apartment. When I was finished I looked to where he was standing expecting him to be gone. He was still standing there, Tempe, can you imagine, he even had a small half-smile half-smirk on his face." Brennan couldn't help it when her thoughts traveled to Booth, and how sometimes he found enjoyment when she was yelling at him. "You know what he told me… He said 'Emily I love you and I want to marry you, I know things won't be easy, they might even be hard at times. But I promise, we'll get through them, you and me… together.' And you know the crazy part?" she asked turning her head and propping herself up on one elbow so she could look at Brennan. "I believed him." She smiled answering her own question.

"That's illogical, with the divorce rate being what it is, and the number of children put up for adoption…" Brennan stopped herself. "He can't promise something like that, there is no way of knowing things are going to work out for the better."

"Tempe sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith." Emily let out, desperately trying to get her friend to understand.

"A leap of faith?" Questioned Brennan, Emily had never been a religious person; it was another thing they had in common.

"No, you know I don't believe in that, it's just an expression…" At her friends confused look Emily continued. "I just meant trusting someone with everything. Do you know what that feels like Tempe? To trust someone with every fiber of your being, to trust them with your life?" Emily mused, images of Josh running through her mind, what she didn't know was that at that moment Brennan was thinking of Booth. All the times he's saved her or just been there for her, did she trust him? Yes. With her life? Yes.

"Yes" she murmured quietly.

"I let that go for now, because I'm tired, but expect vigorous…" Emily attempted to stifle a yawn. "Questioning in the morning." Suddenly the thought of going back to her own bed made her body weak with tiredness. "Do you mind I sleep here?" she asked already taking off her glasses and setting them on the nightstand.

"Of course not." Brennan said making room, the bed was tiny but they'd done it before. They lay there in silence and just as Emily was about to fall asleep, Brennan said. "Emily, I'll admit this is hard for me, I am trying to be supportive but I just don't know what to say."

"Well, that's a start." Emily yawned. "You're a good friend, Tempe" Emily felt the restlessness that came from sleeping to long on one side so she flipped over, her back to her friend.

"So are you Emily." Brennan said before she lay her head back on the pillow, sleep crept upon her like a lion upon its prey. Soon it had completely devoured her and she slept like a rock.

-BB-

A/N: Well guys what did you think, eh? To be honest I am torn, split right down the middle, at a crossroads so to speak, part of me being pulled in one direction and the other part yanked in another, I feel as though I am on a river that branches two ways, like Pocahontas … I think you get the picture, what exactly is causing me this distress? Good question, well when I had started this piece I had all intentions of making it very very angsty. Hard to believe from this first chapter right? It's true though I was, and I had the story all planned out. This chapter kind of had a life of it's own and now I am kind of leaning towards a less angsty and a bit fluffier piece… I don't know.

So that's why I am asking you, dear reader, to tell me what YOU think. Please tell me; don't leave me to make the decision on my own, in fact I believe I am incapable of doing so.

PS. If you like Emily's character, I wouldn't go with the super angsty version, just a warning.

Katie


	2. Popping the Question

A/N: I realized I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is, one disclaimer for the whole story. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES!!! Anywho, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and all of you out there who have no hands, because I got 27 alerts but only 8 reviews… hmmm, if you have no hands, then how could you press the alert button, there is obviously a flaw in my reasoning. Well, thanks to everyone, and for those of you that didn't review, I thought I'd let you know that I decided to go with the fluffy version, the final score was. FLUFF 8 and ANGST 0… hard decision. Enjoy! Much love!

Popping the Question

"Damn it." Booth sighed, tossing the extremely boring piece of paperwork onto his desk. He hadn't had a new case in… Well it had only been two days, but it felt like a lot longer. He chucked his pen on his desk, meaning for it to land next to the stack of paperwork. Instead it took flight from his hand and glided right into the rainbow soup can he used to hold pens and pencils. There was a loud 'PING' as metal hit metal, and almost in slow motion he watched it clatter to the floor. He winced with each sound as the can bounced on the floor. He watched it roll along the ground, coming to a stop right at the feet of someone entering his office. His eyes slowly traveled up the woman's shapely legs stopping at the amused face of his partner. She bent down and picked up the rainbow can.

"Rainbow?" she chuckled eyebrows raised. She made her way to his desk arm outstretched. He snatched the can from her hand.

"Hey! Parker made this for me." He said with pride, studying it with adoration. He turned the can over to show he the words underneath. 'TO YDDAD' it read in a five-year-olds scrawl. Then there was a big heart and 'ParKeR' Booth beamed as she studied it.

"Does he know he wrote the word 'daddy' backwards?"

"Yeah, kids sometimes do that."

"Why?"

"I don't know… they just do."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with him?" she wondered.

"Bones, my kid is fine! There's nothing wrong with him, he's perfect." He snapped becoming defensive and a little angry.

"I am sorry Booth, I didn't mean to… I was just… I don't know anything about kids." She admitted, lowering her head and finding the pattern of her skirt very interesting.

"Look Bones, I am sorry I snapped at you. Parker is fine, trust me, I did the same thing when I was a kid." She looked back up at him. "I turned out fine, don't you think?" He smiled and she laughed.

"Oh no, it's worse than I thought." She added with a smile, taking the seat across from him

"Are you suggesting, there's something wrong with me?"

"I just don't know if the world is ready for two Booths, even if one is a mini."

"You know you like me." He said confidently, adding a charm smile.

"I think you have too much faith in that charm smile of yours." She was unable to resist smiling back. "If you passed that on to your son the world is in more trouble than I originally thought."

"Your say that like it's an insult, I actually think it is quite a compliment."

"Well, its not!" she replied indignant.

"Bones, that cuts me deep." He said placing his hand over his art and feigning hurt. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Booth shook himself out of it. "Well, I am sure you didn't just come here to make fun of my pencil holder and wound my pride…" he trailed off with a smile.

"Your right." She said offering no further explanation.

Sensing an opportunity, he said. "Wait Bones, do we have a case." He sat up straight in his chair, his voice feigning enthusiasm.

"What, no, you're the FBI agent you bring me the cases, not the other way around." She looked at him, her brow crinkling a little and her eyes questioning.

"I know." Booth laughed. "It's just you always get to say that to me… I wanted a turn." He added and Brennan joined in his laughter.

"Okay" she said standing up; Booth looked at her confused. "Ask me again." She clarified. Booth looked at her strangely, then asked again.

"Do we have a case?" he said uncertainly.

She clapped her hands together, and said, "Pack your bags we're going to Chicago." Before sitting down and crossing her legs at the ankles on Booth's desk. He looked surprised, then laughed.

"Funny."

"I wasn't kidding."

"We really have a case?"

"No," Brennan started, suddenly feeling very awkward, and she wished she could take back everything she just said. "Well, you see… the thing is my best friend from college is getting married on Friday, and she insisted I bring a date. Sully is going to be out of town, so I was just wondering…"

"Are you asking me if I will be your date?"

"No!" she snapped, before realizing that was exactly what she was asking him.

"Oh really? That's what it sounded like to me, but I guess if you don't need a date…" he trailed off smiling mischievously.

"Fine Booth, that's exactly what I'm asking." She huffed as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"What?" he said his smile growing.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." At that moment she thought if his smile grew any bigger he would just look creepy.

"Booth." She started. "Will you accompany me to my friends wedding." He said nothing and she sighed, "as my date." She finished.

"Of course Temperance I would love to." He announced, looking positively exuberant. His smile wavered, "Have you talked to Sully, because I don't to be on the receiving end of one of his punches. He may be short, and kinda scrawny, but when you get him mad, he can really throw one."

"Not yet, why would he be mad? You're just a friend, he knows that." she looked confused, he thought she looked cute when she was confused.

"I know, all I am saying is that if you were my girlfriend I wouldn't be too happy with another guy being your date, even if he was just a friend." he told her truthfully.

"Maybe,Sully is more mature than you are then." She asserted in a powerful tone.

"Maybe." He whispered quietly, not believing it for a second. She got up and straightened her skirt; she whipped around and strutted to the door. Once she was outside she stuck her head back in.

"Our plane leaves at 11 a.m. on Thursday, don't be late." She instructed before walking out of the building, leaving Booth at his desk, slightly bewildered, but with a smirk.

-BB-

A/N: What did you think, Good? Bad? Sucky? Should I go bury myself alive right now? I love reviews and suggestions, so don't hold back… I am a blank page, mark me up. I am desperately trying to stay true to the characters, so if they seem OOC to you, let me know ok… Kisses!

PS. Sully confrontation in the next chapter, suggestions are welcome…

Katie


	3. Sully?

A/N: I feel bad, so here I am thinking that none of you care about this story… I checked my email and there were no reviews, and then I decide to check the site and poof 18 reviews!!! Thanks, you guys are all so great. So obviously the emails aren't working or I would have replied to each of them individually. Until it's up and running, all those who reviewed are going to have to settle for one big THANK YOU!!!! This chapter holds the much anticipated (or as much as it can be in one day) Sully confrontation. Other than that it's kind of a filler chapter, more BB banter/fluff to come.

P.S. this is the fastest I have updated ever, thanks to all of your great reviews. So you know what to do if you want faster updates…

Sully?

Temperance paced around her apartment, it was Wednesday, and she and Booth were leaving tomorrow. Sully still had no idea, she wasn't sure why she had put off telling him, and after all he wouldn't mind. As she passed one of her paintings on the wall, she studied herself in the reflection. Her makeup looked great, her hair was fine, why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden? She glanced at the clock, 8:14, Sully had said he'd be there at 8:15 and was almost never late. At exactly 8:15 she heard a knock at her door. Stopping by the bathroom to fluff her hair, she headed for the door.

"Hey, beautiful." He said as he pecked her softly on the lips. His hair was messy, in a good way; he was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Hi," she said pulling him towards her for a lingering kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He smiled holding her at arms length.

"We need to talk," she said taking him by the hand and leading him toward the living room.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" he joked with a smile.

"No," she said a little too quickly. "I mean, why would you think that?" Sully who was fine a moment ago now began to feel a little nervous. She sat on her couch and he took the place next to her.

"It's just usually when someone says 'we need to talk' they are… you know what, never mind. What is it you needed to say."

"Okay, remember when I told you about my friend Emily's wedding a while ago?"

"Yes…" Sully trailed off trying to figure out where this was going.

"And you know I visited her last weekend."

"Yes…" he answered even more confused.

"Well she told me, no, more coerced me into bringing a date." She said wincing a little expecting him to lash out, but when she opened her eyes he just looked confused.

"But I am going to be out of town," he clarified, wondering where she was heading with this.

"I know, but she told me that it would reflect badly on her if I didn't have one so…" she still wasn't ready to drop the Booth bombshell. "I don't have many guy friends so I weighed my options. I usually would have taken Russ but that isn't an option since he is MIA. I couldn't take Zach because we don't have that kind of relationship, and Angela would kill me if I took Hodgins so…" she finished hoping he would get the idea. After a minute his eyes grew wide and she knew he had put two and two together.

"So that leaves, Booth." He said slowly at first and then he felt his blood start to boil. "Booth? You're taking Booth to the wedding? I can't believe this!" he said jumping up from the couch.

"Calm down." She declared in a slightly hushed tone.

"Calm down? Calm down?" He proclaimed as if what she was saying was completely unreasonable. "How can I calm down when you are breaking up with me. That's what your doing isn't it… breaking up with me."

"No, I hadn't planned on doing that." She spouted getting angry now, why is it that people always assumed that she and Booth were together, or wanted to be together. "I need a date, you're gone, Booth is free... what is so complicated about that?"

"The complicated part is that it's BOOTH!" he said stretching out the last word as if it was supposed to mean something to her.

"Yeah it's Booth, so what, why does that matter? We're just friends."

"Don't make me laugh Temperance, you two have NEVER been just friends." Sully steamed, Brennan didn't answer, she had nothing to say. He seemed to cool down a little. "If you want to go to the wedding with him, go ahead, but I am not sure I'll still be here when you get back." He expressed quietly suddenly losing all steam.

"Don't make me choose between you." she demanded her tone still hard.

"I won't." Sully said before he got up and headed for the door.

"Are YOU breaking up with ME?" she asked taking her turn. He turned around slowly his jacket in hand, with an unreadable look on his face.

"Yes, I mean, no… Look Temperance contrary to what you may think, I just want you to be happy." He ran his hand down his face. "And if you need Booth to do that…" he started.

"What? No, how many times do I have to say I am not interested in Booth!" she practically shouted.

"Still…" he said, this wasn't easy for him but he needed to do it. He knew it would hurt badly tomorrow, it was already hurting now. "I think we should take a break for a while, see what else is out there…" he walked over and brushed his lips against hers softly. He took a step back. "If you come back Sunday and still decide you want to be with me, then just give me a call." he forced a sad smile before turning around and shuffling to the door.

"Goodbye, Tim Sullivan." She whispered softly.

"See you, Temperance Brennan, it's been fun." He answered before closing the door behind him, not sure if it will be for the last time.

-BB-

"Brennan," she called into the phone as she clicked it open. Sully had left an hour ago, but she was still sitting on her couch thinking.

"Hey," a deep baritone voice said on the other line.

"What do you want Booth." She snapped sounding a little angrier than she meant to.

"Geez Bones, what's the matter, I just said 'Hey'," he asked concerned.

"Nothing Booth, it's just been a weird day." And weird was exactly what it was. She felt like she should be sad or crying, but she wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't feel bad, because she did, but she also almost felt relieved.

"Okay…" he said not convinced. "Well I was just wondering if we we're sharing a taxi to the airport tomorrow." He asked cautiously.

"Sure, there's no sense in taking separate ones. You want to come over here and leave your car here while we're gone?" she asked pointing out the most logical scenario.

"Alright, Bones have you talked to Sully yet? I know you don't think he'd mind but you still need to tell him…" he started.

"Booth," she said.

"I mean, we are friends even though we sometimes don't act like it. I don't want him to come barging in here, yelling at me for taking his woman." He rambled.

"Booth!" she yelled louder.

"What? Ow, Bones that hurt my ear." He said removing the phone and massaging his ear.

"What I was trying to say is, it is no longer Sully's concern what I do. Especially since he broke up with me." She said unable to hold back the note of sadness in her voice.

"Idiot." He coughed.

"What?" she asked scrunching her nose in confusion. Did she hear what she just thought she heard? Did Booth just call Sully an idiot for breaking up with her? No, she thought, he was probably just clearing his throat.

"Nothing… Really? I never thought he would break up with you," he said truthfully.

"He said it was just 'a break' but I have a feeling it's permanent." She expressed to him.

"Do…do you want it to be?" he asked trying to supress the hint of hope in his voice.

"Well kinda, yeah, things have been going downhill for a while now. We were in a rut, I think he saw it coming too." She told him, she was surprised he didn't already know, she thought it was obvious to everyone. Angela had definitely noticed, and she had told her so, loudly.

"Does this have anything to do with…" he trailed off

"You and your ego." She laughed.

"I have to ask." He remarked secretly hoping it did.

"I don't know, he seemed to think it did."

"O" he said not sure what else to say. He just hoped they could put all of this behind them and have a good time in Chicago.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, say 9:30?"

"I'll be there." She could hear his charm smile through the phone, and she couldn't help but smile despite everything as she pressed the phones off button.

A/N: So what did you think? Huh, huh, huh? Lol… So I was listening to Smile by Lonestar when I wrote the part about Sully and didn't think much of it. Then just now I was listening to the song again and I realized what I wrote almost exactly matches the lyrics… here they are if you've never heard it…

You can't help how you don't feel

And it doesn't matter why

Give me a chance to bow out gracefully

'Cause that's how I want you to remember me

I'm gonna smile

Cause I want to make you happy

Laugh

So you can't see me cry

I'm gonna let you go in style

And even if it kills me

I'm gonna smile

P.S. Plane ride and hotel room in the next chapter. Should I pull the old one room one bed scam or go with the more tasteful one room, two beds? Once again I ask your opinion. If you don't like the one room thing, too bad. It's my story, na na na na na na (sticks out tongue)

Katie


	4. Miss Daisy

A/N: Please, please, please don't kill me and use my bones in some ritual fire dance used to bring Booth and Brennan together, although, if I were to die that wouldn't be a half bad way to use my bones…jk. I'm really sorry that I'm about a week late on my update. I know you've all heard this before, but school is really the devil, the DEVIL I tell you. Thanks for all of your great reviews seriously you are the GREATEST! You, the one reading this story right now. Wanna know why you're the greatest, because you are going to review this chapter once you are done reading it. Yes you are, don't ask how I know, I just do…

P.S. Don't get too mystified by the chapter title, it's explained later. And no it has nothing to do with 'Driving Miss Daisy' though it is an odd coincidence I discovered only after writing it…

Miss Daisy

"Booth would you just sit down!" Brennan said annoyed, glancing around the plane noticing all eyes on them. Booth had come to a sudden stop right in front of their seats, causing her to run straight into his back, and causing about 5 other people to collide into her back.

"No can do Bones, I read this article that said, 'Before taking your seat on a plane, take a moment to stop and think. Is it really worth it?'" he said with a smile. He loved playing with her. "That's what I'm doing, considering the risks." He placed his finger on his chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Booth, I'm no expert but I don't think they meant RIGHT before you sit down on a plane." She huffed; becoming more annoyed as a fat greasy man began to press up behind her. She scooted closer to Booth.

"I don't know Bones, that's what it said." He continued to smile, feeling her squirming behind him pressing herself closer to his body. He tried not to focus on how that made him feel.

"Do you have to be so literal?"

"Why does that sound funny coming from you?"

"Haha, you're hilarious you know that," she laughed sarcastically. "Now MOVE!" she yelled pushing him with all her might. He stumbled foreword but caught himself just in time.

"Jeez, Bones you don't have to be so pushy." He moved aside. "Ladies first?" he said making a slight bow and extending his hand.

"Don't try to act all chivalrous now." She smirked

"I'm always chivalrous, it's just how I am." He laughed before plopping into the chair next to her, and placing his hands on his lap. He sat up straight, trying to look the part of an absolute gentleman.

"Whatever Booth." She snubbed him.

"Bones, I'm hurt."

"That's been happening a lot lately." She said without batting an eye.

"Touché." He grinned leaning back in his chair. Brennan pulled out a novel to read, and opened to the first page. "Are we there yet?" he whined.

"We haven't even left the ground." She said her eyes not leaving the page of the book.

"I know, but I'm bored."

"Read."

"I don't have a book."

"Listen to music."

"My I-pods dead."

"Watch a movie."

"There's nothing on, like you said, we haven't left the ground yet." He smiled waiting for a response; she continued to read. "Come on Bones, I brought some cards. Want to play a game?" he asked sweetly, using as much boyish charm as he could muster.

"I brought this book to read, Booth." She said tilting it a little, but still reading. "Can't you just find something to occupy yourself? It's only a 5 hour flight."

"Oh Bones." He whined again. "PUH-LEEEESE" he made the word last for a whole minute.

"You are worse than a child." She finally closed the book and slammed it into her lap.

"Gosh Bones, I don't think it's to much to ask. I mean, I did agree to come ALL the way to Chicago with you, just so you wouldn't be dateless." He said making it seem as though it was a huge imposition, when in reality there was no where else he'd rather be. She seemed to consider it for a moment before saying.

"Fine."

"Alright!" he grinned rubbing his hands together and removing the cards from his pocket.

"So what are we playing?" she asked, the only card game she knew how to play was Euchre. She used to play it all the time with her family. Russ and Dad versus her and Mom that's how it always was.

"Egyptian Rat Screw." He said with a smile as pulled down the little table from the back of the seat in front of him.

"What is that?" she looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh boy, are you in for a treat." He laughed as he began to deal.

-BB-

"Doubles!" Brennan shouted enthusiastically, smacking her hand down on top of the cards and picking them up. Now she held almost the whole deck, Booth only had three.

"Damn it." Booth swore throwing his cards on the table. He didn't mean to get so angry; it really was childish of him.

"Who knew you were such a sore loser." Brennan smiled picking up his cards and sorting them into a nice straight pile.

"Who knew you were so good at cards." He mocked still a little angry. He was the one who was supposed to be good at things like this, not her. This was the fourth straight game she'd won and he was getting annoyed.

"I'm a fast learner." She said deviously looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Haha, you just say that because you're winning. There's no way you can beat me at Gin Rummy." He boasted, hoping he wasn't setting himself up for failure.

"Bring it on." She challenged causing him to let out a laugh at her correct use of a pop culture reference.

"Oh you better believe it." He grinned back.

-BB-

"Excuse me!" Brennan yelled, ringing the bell behind the desk for the third time. A frazzled looking woman with frizzy black hair scrambled through the door. From her appearance Brennan concluded she was in her early-thirties, but her wide black eyes made her guess she was younger.

"I am so sorry about that." She breathed catching her breath. Remembering her appearance, she began brushing the white powder off her black uniform. "There was a catastrophe in the ball room. Everyone in the Miller party is a vegan and we had a giant platter of cream puffs. I swear sometimes I think I am the only one around here who knows anything…" she let out a nervous laugh. "Anywho, I had to get them out of there before the party came in. I was carrying a tray stacked with about 200 cream puffs when Marty bursts through the kitchen door, sending me flying to the ground. Not to mention Marty who… You probably don't care about any of this, right?" She added.

"You're right." Brennan said bluntly

"Bones!" Booth said his eyes wide.

"What? I answered honestly." She stated.

"There is a such a thing called courtesy." He whispered, and Brennan looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way… I was just." She explained flustered. The woman laughed.

"No it's fine, I tend to ramble… I always appreciate it when somebody tells me the truth." She brushed some white powder off her hands. "Now, let's get down to business. Welcome to the Hyatt Regency Chicago, may I have your name please?" she asked politely.

"Brennan, Temperance."

"B-R-E-N-N-A-N?" she asked looking up from the computer, Brennan nodded. She punched a few buttons on the computer. "Yes here it is. Oh, you're here for the Harrison wedding. I hear they're having it at the Brookfield Zoo. It should be gorgeous." She said as she pulled out two key cards from the machine. She put them in an envelope and handed it to Brennan. "You are in room 111B, enjoy your stay," she said with a smile. Brennan looked confused.

"There must be some mistake, I need two rooms."

"No, no mistake. A Miss Emily Simon called in earlier to confirm her reservations." She pulled out a list from a drawer. She ran her finger down the list. "Right here, 'Brennan – one room'" she held out the list for her to see.

"Damn that woman." She muttered quietly. This had all been a scheme of Emily's there was no need to take it out on the hotel staff. "Thank you anyway. Miss…" she trailed off.

"Miss Daisy Ann Portridge, but you can just call me Daisy. I'll be here if you need anything." She said smiling.

"Alright Miss Daisy." Booth said flashing her his most disarming smile, causing her to blush.

"Well, since there are no more guests right now, I guess I better go deal with that mess in the ball room." She said nervously, flashing them an embarrassed smile before disappearing through the door she entered. Brennan had already marched off to the center of the lobby cell phone in hand. Booth jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"Bones where are you going?" he asked finally catching up with her.

"Shh!" she said whipping around and showing him the cell phone she had against her ear.

"Tempe my sweet." Emily sang answering the phone. "What can I do for you on the eve of my wedding day?" she smiled she knew exactly why her friend was calling

"Emily." Brennan threatened.

"Ooo, not very friendly." Emily laughed. "What did I do now? Use one of your bones as a paperweight. I said I was sorry about that 9 years ago, are you ever going to get over it." She smiled at her own joke.

"The hotel clerk just kindly told me you had reserved only one room for me." Brennan said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, so" Emily played innocent.

"You knew I was bringing Booth." She stated.

"Yeah again, what's the problem." Emily tried extremely hard to keep in her laughter. Brennan moved away from Booth and whispered into the phone.

"I can't share a room with Booth."

"Why ever not."

"I told you we are just partners, and this is definitely pushing the limits on professionalism..."

"If you two are truly just partners then you should have no problems, no temptations." She said the last part with a suggestive tone.

"I guess so." Brennan huffed in a very unpleasant tone. There was nothing that could be done anyway, she was sure a fancy hotel like this wouldn't have any rooms open last minute, nor would any other respectable hotel in the area.

"So why don't you and that big hunk of a man, who I am very excited about seeing by the way, go upstairs and unpack. You have to come over in an hour for a fitting and then I am taking you shopping for the party tonight." She said feeling very giddy. She had that pre-wedding glow.

"Party?"

"I thought about having a traditional rehearsal dinner, but when have I done anything traditionally? Plus the idea of sitting in some stuffy restaurant with Josh's grandparents wasn't looking very appealing. So we decided to throw a little party for all the bridesmaids and groomsman. We are having it at your hotel bar, it really is amazing, have you seen it yet?"

"No not yet we just got here."

"Well trust me it is so neat!"

"A party sounds great Em, much more you." Brennan said not noticing that Booth had come up right behind her.

"Party, what party." He said suddenly, causing her to jump back and collide into him. He grabbed her by both arms to steady her. She turned and looked up at him, her body pulled against his. She looked into his eyes for a long moment until Emily's screaming knocked her out of it.

"Tempe!" she heard coming from the phone that was now held loosely from her hand. She wriggled from his grasp and he muttered a sorry.

"Sorry, what were you saying." She shook her head trying to clear her mind of the unprofessional thoughts about her partner that were now trying to surface.

"Ooo, was that him, he sounded sexy, is he sexy? You are one lucky woman Tempe. I swear, from that voice, If I wasn't getting married tomorrow I'd…" Emily continued picturing how her friend's partner must look. From the way he just stole her breath, and the way she was so uncomfortable talking about him, Emily knew he must be hot with a capital H.

"Emily, stop!" Brennan said very conscious that Booth was only standing a few feet away.

"Alright, alright, just make sure the both of you are ready to leave in an hour."

"The both of us? What is Booth doing?"

"I'm not sure, Josh has something planned. He's taking him somewhere with him and the guys."

"Booth doesn't know any of them though, don't you think he'll feel a little uncomfortable?" she asked worried. Booth looked at her confused and she sent him an apologetic glance.

"Don't worry about it, Josh will make him feel right at home. I made him promise to go easy on the guy…" she noticed her friends silence. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, and I'm the bride you have to trust me." She smiled.

"Alright, I trust you." she admitted.

"Now get up to that room and get ready to leave!" she ordered

"Okay, but please tell me there are two beds." Brennan pleaded and Booth listened more intently.

"How about one Queen." Emily joked.

"Emily!" Brennan said shocked.

"Of course there are two beds, I don't have that big of a death wish." She laughed.

"Good." Brennan sighed. "See you in an hour."

"See you." Emily said before she clicked off her phone. She rolled over to her bed partner. "WE really should be getting ready to leave." She said to her fiancée.

"Not before I make you pay for what you said her partner." Josh joked, pouncing on top of her and peppering her neck with kisses.

"I could get used to this kind of punishment." She breathed as his kisses got lower and lower.

-BB-

A/N: And there we go another fine addition to Mr. Funnybones, if I do say so me-self… PUH-LEESE review, even if it is just to tell me that I suck and that you hope the aforementioned happens to me. If you don't review then I might be forced to send you an email with a video link of the lamb chop puppets singing 'This is the song that never ends." I have it, and I have found it a very effective method of persuasion. You have been warned. The Euchre thing is another little aspect from my life. I swear I was raised on Euchre, it's like a sin in my family if you don't have it mastered by the age of eleven. What do you expect were Michiganders! Oh, and I know that Egyptian Rat Screw is funner with more people but you can play with just two, and come on, I couldn't pass that up. It's like the coolest name for a card game ever!

P.S. Up next we find out what Josh has in store for Booth, and Emily and Brennan's shopping spree… it should be fun. I promise to make up for the long wait on this one, I'll have the next one up before the next episode. That only gives me 1 and a half days, I better get to typing. Love, as always

Katie


	5. Opportunities

A/N Just to let you know it is now, 4:24 on Wednesday afternoon, and I am beginning this story. I know I only have a few hours until the deadline, but I am going to start typing now, and God help me I will be done on time.

Opportunities

"Hoo!" Whistled Booth through his teeth as he entered the pricey hotel room.

"This is nice." Brennan said, admiring the deep maroon color of the walls and the dark wood furniture.

"Beyond nice." Booth commented. "This is amazing." He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to reveal a perfect view of the Chicago skyline.

"I've been in better." Brennan said nonchalantly.

"Come on Bones, look at this view." He took her by the shoulders and led her to the window. She looked out, the sun was hitting the water just right, and she had to admit it was gorgeous. "I bet it's even more beautiful at night," he breathed into her ear. She shivered and a chill went down her spine; he was standing dangerously close to her. She got the sudden urge to turn around and kiss him, but she pushed that thought away as soon as it came.

"So, um…" she started moving away from the window, and him. "Which bed do you want?" she asked hastily, gesturing from one bed to the other.

"I'll take the one by the window." Booth answered, flopping down on top of the bed. Brennan made a face.

"That is disgusting. Do you know how much bacteria is on there." She grimaced.

"Bones, this is a four and a half star hotel, I hardly think that the same standards apply. I could understand, say, if we were in some sleazy rent-by-the-hour motel…" he trailed off.

"Which were not." She said quickly.

"See, there's nothing to worry about."

"Aright, but don't expect ME to join you."

"I didn't"

"Good."

"Excellent."

"Fine." She turned to the bathroom. "Emily and Josh are coming to pick us up in…" she looked at the clock. "45 minutes."

"Wait, us?" he asked sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah us, what did you think you were going to do? Just sit around here ordering room service and waiting for me to come back." She almost laughed

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I thought I was going to do." He replied.

"Well, you're not. Josh is having some 'boys thing' with the other groomsman, and he's taking you with them." She winced a little, she knew he wasn't going to be too excited about the whole thing.

"Bones…" he wined, "do I have to? I don't know any of them."

"I know Booth, but a lot of them are my old friends, and I couldn't say no." she turned her face into a pout, and stuck out her bottom lip. "Please…" she asked simply. Booth couldn't resist.

"Fine." She lit up instantly. "Where did you learn that trick?" he asked, he knew there was no way she came up with that on her own.

"Angela might have given me a few pointers on how to get what I want from men." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, you are shameless," he tried to hold back a smile. He got up and walked toward her. "So these guys, they used to be you're friends…" he trailed off an unreadable look on his face.

"Most of them, why?"

"No reason…" he started and she turned around to head for the bathroom. "It's just," she looked back at him. "They might have some interesting stories about you. College Bones, I don't know much about her…" his smile widened.

"Booth don't." she said seriously. "The past is called that for a reason."

"You were pretty wild in college weren't you?"

"No! I was perfectly respectable."

"Then they shouldn't have much to say." He loved watching how she got all flustered.

"Ugh, some of them used to be my boyfriends." She let out, biting her lip, she hated letting Booth see the old her, a lot had changed since then.

"Some?… how many?"

"Two, no three, I forgot about Gary."

"Jeez Bones, did you date them all at the same time?"

"No, of course not."

"Well," Booth fought down a wave of jealousy to resume his teasing. "Then they must have some really excellent stories."

"Booth…" she warned.

"Sorry, wish I could stay and chat, but I smell like a plane so I'm going to go shower." He practically ran past her into the bathroom, shutting the door right in her face.

"Fine!" she called through the door. "I guess I'll be getting ready out here." She yelled. She really didn't have much to do, just freshen up from the flight.

-BB-

20 minutes later Brennan was rolling the covers back on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ She thought. No one was supposed to be coming for another 15 minutes. She wandered over to the door and looked through the peephole. Recognizing the figure immediately, she yanked open the door.

"Josh!" she shouted throwing herself at him.

"Tempelicious!" he called back scooping her up in his arms. Booth chose that exact moment to walk out of the bathroom.

"I told you never to call me that again." She swatted him playfully as he spun her around. The only thought Booth had in his head was how many different ways he could rip off that guy's arms.

"Excuse me." He said forcefully. Josh immediately set her down.

"Booth." She said looking at him, he was wearing only a faded pair of jeans and it was obvious he'd just come out of the shower.

"Would you mind introducing me to your friend, Bones?" he asked with a forced smile.

"No need, I am here for you anyway." Josh said moving towards him with his hand outstretched. He was ruggedly handsome with shaggy blond hair and brilliant green eyes. "I'm Josh Harrison, or more affectionately known this weekend as 'the groom'" he said with a smile that put Booth at ease. Booth felt sheepish for overreacting; he was just the groom, not one of her ex's.

"Seely, Seely Booth." He shook his hand with newfound respect.

"Well, Seely you got yourself a great girl here, Tempe is one of the best." He said with a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Brennan. Booth opened his mouth to answer, but Brennan beat him to it.

"Booth is just a friend, Josh. I know that's hard for you to believe, but a guy and a girl can be 'just friends.'" She chided.

"Hey, I resent that, I am 'just friends' with you now aren't I?"

"Name one other."

"…"

"I rest my case…" she turned abruptly to Booth. "Will you please go put some clothes on!" she yelled suddenly.

"Jeez Bones, I didn't realize I was affecting you that much." He said as he turned to the bathroom.

"You're not." She called as he closed the door behind him. Josh just gave her a look. "He's not." She said more to herself than to him.

"I didn't say a word." He held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"I know but you were giving me a look."

"Since when can you read looks."

"I've learned a lot lately."

"From spending time with Seely."

"No," she shook her head "No definitely not from him, all he does is annoy me, and make me want to strangle him." _Either that or kiss him_ she added in her mind

"And yet you brought him on this trip with you."

"I…I…" she didn't know what to say. She could always give him the same reason she gave Sully, but the truth was, she didn't know why she asked Booth. She could have come alone, she knew that, Emily was only joking when she insinuated it would make her look bad. Something had made her ask him, and she had yet to figure out what that was. Josh took advantage of her silence.

"Tempe, I'm not sure what's going on between you two, heck, I'm not sure if you even know. But let me give you some advice: here in Chicago, away from all of the normal work stuff, might be the best place to figure it out." He smiled.

"What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying that this weekend is full of opportunities, that is if you want to take them." She opened her mouth to answer when Booth opened the door of the bathroom.

"Okay, I've got my shirt on, we ready to go…" he trailed off and looked between Josh and Brennan, it was obvious they'd just shared a moment. "Did I miss something?"

"Absolutely not." Brennan answered quickly.

"So that's a yes."

"Come on Seely, lets get going, I've gotta pick up all the others." Josh motioned for the door, he wanted to spare his friend as much awkwardness as possible.

"Where are we going."

"Male-bonding."

"Male-bonding?" that didn't sound like much fun to Booth.

"Bye Booth have fun." Brennan smiled at the look of distress that crossed Booth's face when Josh mentioned bonding.

"Have fun." Booth mocked quietly as he left through the open door, Josh was holding.

"Bye Josh." She said.

"Remember Tempe, full of opportunities." He said before he left.

-BB-

"Ouch!" Brennan said for the third time, as the overweight Italian woman attempted to zip her into the dress.

"Suck in." she ordered.

"Excuse me, but you can't…" Brennan started.

"Suck in!" she said more fiercely. Brennan complied. They were in a dress shop not too far away from the hotel. This was the final fitting, and for that Brennan was thankful. Emily sat on a chair not too far from her, trying to hold in a laugh. She had gone through this too this morning.

"This feels a little tight." Brennan said, pulling at the dress.

"No, it perfect. You no touch." she slapped her hand.

"I really don't think that this is anyway to treat your clients, you need…" She started before noticing the woman wasn't even looking at her. She was facing Emily.

"It is perfect, Ana do a wonderful job." She said.

"Alright." Emily said smiling and getting up from her chair. She was wearing pink capri sweatpants, a white shirt with a jean jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on her glasses.

"Who's Ana?" Brennan asked still fidgeting with her dress.

"I'm Ana," the woman said before smacking her hand once more. "Now, you take off that dress before you ruin it, and get out of my shop." She said before turning into the back room. Leaving the two friends standing there.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "She's got a way about her…"

"That's one way of putting it."

"BUT, she is the best dress maker I know." Emily assured her. She looked around and then leaned in next to Tempe. "She also charges much less than all of those other big wigs." She whispered.

"I hear that!" Ana shouted from the other room.

"Quick, Tempe take that dress off and lets get out of here. I've got much more fun stuff planned for today." She raised her eyebrows.

-BB-

A/N: Just to let you know it is now 6:20, which if you didn't know is indeed before eight, so I am not late, yet. I am so sorry about this chapter. It was supposed to have all about the Josh and the guys plan and the shopping spree, but it got a life of it's own and I just ran with it. Seriously, that hotel scene was only supposed to be about a half a page, and it ended up being four and a half. I hope you liked it anyway. The part I promised you will be up soon, but hey at least I updated, right, right… (looks around)… right????

P.S. Up next we find out what Josh has in store for Booth, and Emily and Brennan's shopping spree… FOR REAL this time.

P.P.S Only 18 reviews away from ONE HUNDRED, I"ve never broke the one hundred mark before, and ya'll would make me a very happy person, so please tell me what you think... I thrive off it... Love, as always

Katie


End file.
